Dante
Dante the Hunter is a hero in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. He is unlocked by paying $3.99 as an in-app purchase and is not available on Flash. He starts at level 5. Dante is a hunter of the undead and was released along side Bonehart in the Shadow-moon Campaign. Skills AKIMBO STYLE (active) (cooldown: 16 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Draws his 2 guns and makes 4/6/8 rapid shots that deal 40 damage each. SILVER BULLET (active) (cooldown: 15 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): : Takes aim and shoots a silver bullet that deals 140/230/320 True Damage. Deals double damage to Werewolves and Lycans in wolf form. HOLY GRENADE (active) (cooldown: 15 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Throws a bottle of holy water that silence an enemy, thus disabling all of its abilities for 5/10/15 seconds. RELIC OF POWER (active) (cooldown: 18 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Unleashes the power of a holy relic that destroys 25/50/100% of its target's resistances. BEACON OF LIGHT (passive) (1/1/1 hero point): : Dante's presence, even when dead, blesses nearby allies granting them 15/30/50% extra damage. Upgrading this skill also allows Dante to move even while dead and thus choose his respawn spot. Order of Importance If all of Dante's skills are available, he'll use them in this order: # Relic of Power # Holy Grenade # Silver Bullet # Akimbo Style Stats Dante has a 9% health regeneration, healing at 45 health per second at level 10. Tips and Tricks Dante is a melee-capable ranged hero great at killing single, durable foes. He has a huge DPS, the best of all heroes. His melee attack rate and normal ranged attack rate are the same as 1.5s. His skills are specialized in destroying lone enemies, especially those relying on resistance or abilities to survive in battle. * Silver Bullet is Dante's most powerful skill, being able to deal, at tier III, 320 True Damage to one enemy with a chance of killing the victim entirely. With a reasonable recharge of 15 seconds, the skill is easy to use at will: like all heroes, Dante prioritizes foes closer to the exit, so simply position him slightly behind the desired target, he should use Silver Bullet on it. ** This skill is best used on a large and tough foe, such as Gorillon, Saurian Brute, Abomination, Blacksurge, Bloodshell and Bluegale, to avoid it over-killing a lesser enemy. ** Since the skill deals double damage to Werewolves and Lycans in wolf form, it is very useful to destroy these enemies. * Akimbo Style deals just as much damage as Silver Bullet, however it trades True Damage and instant kill chance for the dividing of damage evenly over a number of shots. This allows the skill to be used more liberally versus weaker foes, as it can switch target should the original one dies, avoiding wasting huge damage on a foe of little health. * Holy Grenade give Dante an edge over powerful spellcasters, such as Blood Trickster, Saurian Savant, and Bluegale, nullifying their ranged attack and all of their abilities, allowing Dante to damage them without being shot back, so that you can move him forth to catch coming enemy mages without fear of him dying to the strong ranged attack these enemies often have. ** The skill can only disable one spellcaster at a time, and have no AOE effect against any other enemy beside the target. ** Since the skill automatically prioritize enemy spellcasters, it will always hit its target. In the case of the Blood Trickster, beware of Spirit Shamans, Earth Shamans and Witch Doctors, those can distract Dante and make him use Holy Grenade on them instead. ** Holy Grenade loses much effectiveness in the Shadowmoon mini-campaign, due to the abundant of magic users - under the Moon, every single enemy affected by it is considered a potential target for the skill, every Zombie, Ghoul, Abomination, Werewolf, Lycan and Bat. * Relic of Power is best used against Bloodshells and Blacksurges, these enemies are not very common and possess heavy armor, maximizing the effectiveness of the skill. Other enemies who are armored or magic-resistant, are usually not as much of a threat as these two. Lesser, yet still good targets include Earth Shamans, Spirit Shamans and Saurian Savants - less common enemies that can change the tide of the battle if not countered correctly. Dante cannot use Relic of Power on Phantom Warriors in the Steam version of the game. * Beacon of Light is nice to have, but the damage boost is not as great as it sounds, since most soldiers deal negligible damage, thus +50% strength is not very much. When you are leveling up Dante, it is alright to leave the skill not upgraded in prefer of stronger abilities, such as Silver Bullet and Akimbo Style. ** When paired with a Necromancer and his Death Rider, Dante can buff Skeletons and Skeleton Knights' damage output to a very decent number, although still not very high, only enough for them to lightly harm weak enemies. ** It does not buff secondary heroes, at least on Steam. Dante's best play style is as a lone wolf, loosely supported by allies as he eliminate enemies around him. His skills are capable of quickly get rid of any single foe, even mightiest one with a bit of luck from Silver Bullet, thus you should not be afraid of sending him to confront enemies. His regeneration is quite good, and while he is a bit squishy from lack of armor, most regular enemies cannot kill him before he kills them. Even if Dante dies, his fast respawn time, fastest among all heroes in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, makes this less of a threat. Quotes *''I'm the best at what I do.'' *''There are many paths to redemption.'' *''Bless me, for I have sinned.'' *''I will vanquish evil.'' *(upon death) My soul lingers! Trivia *The name Dante comes from the Latin name Durans, which meant 'enduring'. The most well known Dante is Dante Alighieri, who wrote The Divine Comedy, an epic poem that that tells of his descent through the many levels of Hell and then into the paradise of Heaven. *Dante also bears resemblance to many vampire hunters from pop culture, such as Solomon Kane, Abraham Van Helsing and Blade but also as a devil hunter from Devil May Cry. His grizzled appearance also gives him a strong resemblance to Daniel Garner, the protagonist of the game Painkiller. :*'"I'm the best at what I do"' - The catch phrase of Marvel's Wolverine, one of the most popular comic book characters ever. The full quote is "I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't very nice". :*'"There are many paths to redemption"' - A line spoken in the 2009 film Solomon Kane by an Abbot. The full quote is "There are many paths to redemption... not all of them peaceful" :*'"Bless me, for I have sinned"' - When Catholics go to confession, they greet the priest with the line "Bless me father, for I have sinned." * Akimbo Style - Akimbo is a human body position in which the hands are on the hips and the elbows are bowed outward. Perhaps because this pose is often used by two-pistoled gunfighters in media, the word is sometimes mistakenly applied to any situation in which someone has a matched pair of weapons in his hands. * Silver Bullet - A "silver bullet" is a simple solution to a complicated problem. The skill's ability to insta-kill Werewolves and Lycans is a reference to how silver is shown in pop culture as a method of killing werewolves. * Dante does not actually bend his arms into an akimbo position when using Akimbo Style - perhaps because this pose is often used by two-pistoled gunfighters in media, the word is sometimes mistakenly applied to any situation in which someone has a matched pair of weapons in his hands. * When dead, Dante's image changes to a frown instead of the normal teeth-bearing growl that he normally has. * Sometimes, when given a move command while in his respawn animation, he will be unable to move (although he will move to engage and use skills). I do not know if dying resets him. Gallery HeroSkill_Dante_5.PNG|Akimbo Style HeroSkill_Dante_1.PNG|Silver Bullet HeroSkill_Dante_2.PNG|Relic of Power HeroSkill_Dante_3.PNG|Beacon of Light HeroSkill_Dante_4.PNG|Holy Grenade Relic Of Power.jpg|"I'm the best at what I do." Category:Heroes